Internet protocol (IP) networks and other types of networks can be used to carry data for different types of calls. Various types of calls include voice and video communications and conferencing, and streaming services including audio and video streaming. Audio and video data are typically encoded for transmission via these networks by one or more codecs along the way. A codec may include hardware or software used to encode and decode data, such as audio and/or video data in a signal. A media gateway/media gateway controller and/or a session border controller, located along a network path between the two endpoints, may perform different types of services for the transmission of calls, including transcoding and encryption.
The impact on the internal resources available to the network component varies, depending upon the codec(s) used. Depending upon which codecs are used, transcoding or other services may be necessary at the network component. As the volume of media traffic carried by communications networks continues to increase, the need for network components to provide ever greater capability to handle media traffic in a manner that more efficiently uses resources internal to network components increases as well.
Various codecs may include certain features designed to improve call connectivity and reliability. For example, the Enhanced Voice Service (EVS) codec includes a “channel aware mode.” The channel aware mode packages data in a way such that it can more easily be recovered if a particular packet is lost during transit. Thus, the channel aware mode utilizes additional resources to improve call quality. It is desirable however for communication service providers to improve call quality while minimizing the use of additional resources.